Hokage Guard 3 vs 1
Raiko was at the Training Grounds in Konohagakure looking into the sky thinking about space. "I wonder whats it like up there in space, ooooo, maybe I should make a technique that will make me time travel in space, or maybe I should just chill down here the rest of my life." Raiko says. Ren Mori was singing out loud as him and Team Hokage was heading to the training ground. After about a minuet Naneya slaped him upside the head. "Would you shut up already?" she asked impatintly. While that was happening Miki, the leader of the group, was thinking to her self. They had finaly reached the training grounds and saw a man laying down. Miki walked over to the strange man and nuged him with her foot. "Could you move, were going to train." she asked nicely. "Umm, well I'm in a comfortable position and... Hey wait, your part of the Hokage Guard, and the other 2 as well. You all can train, I will be ok." Raiko says ans he looks back into the sky. Miki lets out a sigh. "Look all we want to do is train." Miki then crouches down. "And this area is getting a complete makeover if you know what I mean." she told him a little bit less nicely. Ren then wisperes to Naneya "Here we go again." Naneya lets out a little giggle from remembering last time something like this happen. "I will be fine trust me, besides it isn't any trees around and I want to see you all fight, its a big open area over there and this is just a tiny area where I am, you all have plenty of room." Raiko says looking at the woman. Miki is now getting iretated. "Look." she said in an angry voice. "This entire plot of land was scheduled to be competly redone for the new ninja from the academy." Miki continues to expaine. "Instead of taking time from workers we decided to go full out in training and would destroy this land so it can be done correctly." she then gets up and waits for the man to move. Meanwhile Ren was goofing off trying to make Naneya laugh but all he got as a small smile. "Ok, look, since you 3 wanna go all out, how about you all fight me, a 3 v 1." Raiko says. as he sits up. Miki didn't change expression. She used her Marking Communication to speak with the others. "Naneya look at this guys chakra network" she asked. Naneya used her Byakugan to look at the mans network. "This is strange. He has a network like anyone else." she said. That was all done within a second or two due to them being great useres at the Marking Communication. Miki steped back. "Well then." she responded. "Lets fight." Miki yelled as her team gets into a battle stance. "Ok, come at me." Raiko says with his arms to his sides waiting on an attack. Miki stood there. "Ren I want you to rush him on the side and kick him to us. Then Naneya I want you to hit him in the chakra points." Miki told them by using Marking Communication. Ren then suddenly dashed to Raiko's back and kicked him to Naneya. Naneya then used her Byakugan to see the chakra points in Raiko. She then hit one of them in his left shoulder. Raiko spins out of the kick as it comes in and as he spins he puts his hand on Ren's back and pushes him into Naneya making Naneya hit Ren's chakra points. Before Raiko could even touch Ren, Miki used Earth Release: Pillar Assualt Technique and hit Raiko in the stomach. As he was getting hit Ren ran up to him and kicked him in the face. Naneya then came up using Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists. As the pillar came in, Raiko uses his right hand to block it and latch on to it by using chakra as if he was doing the same thing with infusing chakra into his feet. Then since his left arm was already moving towards his back, it gave him a faster quick draw to reach into his back and throw his sword. As soon as he did that, the kick was coming in, so he quickly moved his arm and front of him to grab the kick and swing Ren behind him. Then as the Gentle Step comes in, Raiko teleports to his sword he threw and Naneya hits Ren. Before Ren could of got hit he ran to Raiko and Naneya stoped the Gentle Step. When Ren got close to Raiko he kicks him in the side. Then out of no where Naneya comes in and touches Raiko without his noticing. Naneya then started to become a shadow. It connected with another Naneya, the real one, that used Shadow Imitation Technique to trap Raiko. Miki then used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique to Raiko. Raiko blocks the kick and shoots a Transport Tracking Barrier unknown to anyone towards the sky and as the Fireball comes in he teleports to it. Right before Raiko could make the Horse hand sign Naneya's clone was able to to barely touch Raiko. But as soon as the clone touched the Shadow Imitation Technique started, Naneya was close enough for the shadow to reach in time and the Horse hand sign was about a centimeter away from completing. Raiko teleports to Ren because he put the Flying Thunder God Technique formula on him when he blocked his kick, then Raiko weaves the hand sign for the Transport Tracking Barrier and shots one into Naneya. Then he hits Ren in his neck knocking him out. Before Raiko could weave any hand signs or knock Ren out, Miki used Instant teleportation and behind Raiko. She then uses Fire Release: Heat Punch Technique onto Raiko's back. Raiko simply teleports in front of Ren and kick him into the Fireball, while weaving the hand signs for the Transport Tracking Barrier, the he shoots on towards Naneya. Ren was able to jump out of the fireball's way, nearly burning him. Miki then teleports to Naneya and teleports both of them away before the Traking Barrier could hit them. Ren then comes up behind Raiko and kicks him in the back without even giving him a chance to dodge. Right after that he jumped away so he wouldn't get hit. Raiko then teleports to his barrier and then weaves the hand signs for the Field of Teleportation and Space-Time Warp Barrier very fast. Before any one could of been sucked up Miki teleported with Naneya to Ren. When she got to Ren she teleported all of them a good distance away after about 4 teleports. Raiko puts his hand of the ground then stands up. Raiko then teleports to the 3 by Ren and hold his hands to the back of Naneya and Ren and uses Palm Barrier and traps the two. Before the barrier could rap around them Miki teleported them away. Once they were gone Miki used Living Extraction Technique on Raiko's seal destroying it. Miki felt a little bit tired and need to take a quick breather. Ren opens the first gate while Naneya used gentle step to get perpared to attack Raiko. Miki then left but before she did she placed a Chakra Focus Point onto Ren. When Miki teleported Naneya and Ren away, Raiko was a step ahead and teleported to the same spot she teleported them to through the Flying Thunder God formula on Ren. At the exact moment he teleports to them, he puts a Transport Tracking Barrier on Miki and Naneya's back unknown to them, but to cover that up Raiko used Palm Barrier again to trap Miki and Naneya this time. It was no way they could move out of the Transport Tracking Barrier, because his hand was mere centimeters away from their back. Before Raiko was able to to complete the Palm Barrier Ren opened the second gate and punched Raiko in the jaw with no way for him to exscape since he was in the middle of a technique. But when Ren punched him he was furious that he would try to hurt Naneya so he didn't hold back. Due to his fighting style Strong Fist, the punch could of destroyed an entire building. Raiko's Field of Teleportation was up so as soon as the punch gets within inches of his jaw, Raiko teleports in front of Miki and Naneya in a drop kick position, kick Ren away while his hands were on Miki and Naneya face. Raiko fires the Palm Barrier trapping the two, they couldn't escape because the Palm Barrier was too close being on their face, and the teleportation was to fast for anyone to have enough reaction time. Ren turned his head around to check on Naneya. When he did he caught a glimpse of Raiko. With reaction he opened the third gate but still got knocked down. When Miki saw Raiko come down, she teleported away, a little bit behind Raiko. Naneya how ever tried to get away but couldn't. As Raiko finished the Palm Barrier Miki used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique at a close range. Using the Transport Tracking Barrier he put on Miki, Raiko turns around and holds out his hand and a void opens up sucking the Fire ball in. Raiko then teleports to the Flying Thunder God formula he put down earlier and says, "Well now, this is bad for yall, Miki is running out of chakra, Naneya is trapped, and Ren has his third gate open and is putting a strain on his body which is bad, and I am doing just fine, so how about we stop this or would you all like to keep going?" Raiko says. Miki grind. "Even though nonthing you said is true we need to stop, we were suppose to leave about five minutes ago. The hokage is going to be pissed." She then goes over to Ren and Naneya. "Ok guys we have to go now." Miki told the two. Ren got up from the ground seeing like he was fully energized he then used his strength of the Third Gate and Strong Fist he aimed a punch at the barrier were it cracked. Ren then cracked it in another place allowing Naneya being able to break out of it. They all then start to quickly destroying the surronding and head off to the Hokage.